


Soul Meets Soul on Lover's Lips

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Mainly Syphacard, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, Sypha plays with some transformation magic, Trephacard mentioned, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alucard is sighing but also really turned on, and it makes her horny, but the sex happens later, yes they are both temporarily wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Sypha should probably have waited to try out the new transformation magic she'd been studying. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Alucard never makes her wait for things she wants.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades (mentioned)
Series: October Prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Soul Meets Soul on Lover's Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Smut with an attempt at humor  
> Additional Promptfrom [Castlevania Creatives List](https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/post/630387855154446336/kamek-the-castlevania-creatives-discord-server): Wolf
> 
> Brief note: Yeah, Sypha is a wolf for a little while. Yes, she and Alucard are attracted to each other as wolves. No, they do not have wolf sex.
> 
> Enjoy some funky Syphacard!

“Sypha?”

Sypha’s ears perked up, an odd feeling which pulled at the skin on her head. She could hear far better than before, so she noticed the footsteps were hesitant, not assured like usual. Alucard rounded the corner of the bookshelves and stopped in place as soon as he saw her.

The joy Sypha felt at seeing him translated into a tail wagging, apparently, because she felt the new appendage swishing back and forth. She also had the urge to kiss him, but she always had that.

“Sypha wh- what did you do? You’ve-” 

Alucard seemed to lose words there. So Sypha responded, or tried to; It came out as a bark. One slim hand came up to rub down Alucard’s face.

He then noticed the book she’d been reading from on the table, walked to it, and skimmed the section it was open to. “Transformation magic? Sypha, this is incredibly complex and dangerous. It was an inherent skill for me, passed down from my father, and he taught me to use it, supervised all my training. Trying it alone…” He shook his head.

Sypha walked over and sniffed at his pants. He smelled so different with this nose; She thought she could almost get a sense of where he’d been, what he had touched, and it was fascinating.

A touch on her head had her stiffening instinctively, and she almost growled before she realized who it was.

“It doesn’t matter how skilled you are, this is not something you should try on your own.” Alucard sighed. “As I’m sure you can tell from your new instincts alone.”

Sypha felt her ears droop and tail slow. She wanted to duck her head and hide her face. Alucard was right, it was reckless of her. She had been studying the spell and the concepts behind it for a while, and she had grown in magical power and prowess, but that didn’t mean everything would always work out. She should have at least warned him.

She whined and nuzzled at his hand.

Alucard crouched down with a smile. “It’s alright. I’m going to show you how I transform, and I’d like you to try it. Is that okay? We can’t have you in that form too long.”

Sypha bobbed her head, feeling lighter.

A misty light began to seep off of Alucard, slower than Sypha was used to. The light grew harsher and more angled, and Alucard’s body began to warp. His limbs were covered in the blue light as well, and he shifted forward. Sypha watched in rapture as his face lengthened and fur grew out and all of a sudden Alucard stood before her in his wolf form. Curiosity overwhelmed her, and she moved forward, sniffing at his jaw.

 _‘Sypha?’_ She startled at the voice she heard. It sounded like an echo, but very clear and not quite from her ears. Could Alucard speak telepathically? A little laugh followed the thought, and it definitely sounded like Alucard’s. _‘Your thoughts are obvious, Sypha. Yes, this is how I speak in this form. Though everyone else has to speak to me out loud. I can’t read minds.’_

Sypha tilted her head and sniffed at him again. He was warm, and smelled a little like blood, like a good hunter. Sypha licked at him. Alucard sputtered in her mind, but didn’t move away. Whoops, guess that’s what a kiss was.

Sypha nudged him and whined at him, begging best she knew how for a kiss back. For a moment, Alucard tipped his head up, forcing her to lick at his chin, but he soon gave in and offered her a few tentative licks back.

Sypha was excited, heart thumping. She loved tasting Alucard, and trying it out while in a different form made the whole experience so new.

A different urge hit her then, one which had her clenching up as her stomach did little flips.

Oh my. Trevor had made fun of her before, all light, loving teasing, of her odd tastes. Insane, he’d said, smiling wryly. She hadn’t thought much of it at the time--everyone knew Trevor was the one who enjoyed the domestic comforts and cuddles most, despite of, or even because of, all his time spent on the road during his life. Now though, she wondered if Trevor hadn’t been onto something with his jokes.

Because she was really horny. Right now, as a wolf. With Alucard also a wolf.

She couldn’t stop herself from imagining Alucard taking control, mounting her and pounding her hard and fast, and a sound slipped out of her that she hadn’t expected: a high yip, almost more like a squeak.

If Alucard was stiff before, he was frozen now. Sypha snorted in amusement, nudging his face. But she had other… things she wanted to look at. Sniffing her way down Alucard’s body, she nuzzled his strong chest and tall back until she reached his hind-legs.

 _’Sypha, what are you doing?’_ Alucard asked, a warning in his tone.

Sypha nipped him playfully, an amused sound rolling out of her when Alucard jumped. But she wanted to find something more. A good sniffing around the back told her how healthy Alucard was--and oh didn’t she know it--but also that he was feeling a bit horny himself.

 _’I’m going to change back,’_ said Alucard, his voice unsteady in her mind _’Pay attention.’_

But Sypha wasn’t quite done yet. She stuck her head between Alucard’s legs and licked at his shaft, earning a yip which brought her great amusement.

Alucard was sputtering and almost dancing in place as he shifted from foot to foot, but Sypha kept licking until a little pink head poked its way out of the shaft. The taste wasn’t completely different from Alucard’s usual, still salty and musky, but it seemed a bit stronger, and Sypha couldn’t decide if it was because her sense of smell was better or if being a wolf made his scent stronger.

Then Sypha heard Alucard sniffing at her, bringing her heartbeat up even higher. She held still for a moment then, as he sniffled around behind her, also between her legs. When he finally snuck his tongue out to lick at her folds, Sypha let out a contented sigh.

Did she taste like herself too? Was Alucard imagining them together, even now?

It was when Sypha got a little too excited--her teeth scraping just barely at Alucard’s dick when she turned to lick it again--that Alucard finally bounced away.

 _’Alright, t-that’s enough, I think.’_ He was clearly flustered, which was cute, but Sypha was disappointed he didn’t want to do anymore. _’Now watch me closely.’_

Sypha did, watching the way he stretched back up into his normal, dhampir body, and felt the way magic flowed around him and through him to make the process work. She also saw the way his dick was creating a large, hard tent in his pants. Her tail wagged ferociously and she gave him a grin, her tongue lolling out as she huffed a laugh.

Alucard blushed. “Yes, well. Aren’t you going to join me?”

Absolutely she was. Concentrating on what she’d read and what she’d felt from Alucard, she took hold of the magic holding her in the wolf body and pushed against it, altered it, and willed herself back into her normal body.

There was a feeling of being overfull, and her limbs being pulled in ways they shouldn’t, and Sypha was gasping for air, writhing on the ground.

A weight settled on top of her, pinning her steadily. It was like waking up in the morning, one of her lovers wrapped around her and on top of her, the blankets heavy and the room warm. Hands cupped her face, and she blindly reached up to grab at the broad back over her.

“Breathe, Sypha. In and count to three, one, two, three. And now out, three, two, one. Slower now.”

Alucard’s voice drifted in through her ears and Sypha breathed. Soft hair trailed over one of her hands, and she pushed her fingers up to tangle in the soft waves. Finally, she blinked her eyes open. Alucard was a vision above her, smiling, but with a deep concern wrinkling around the love in his eyes.

“You’ve done it. How do you feel?”

Sypha paid attention to her body, feeling each part of her out, from the way her fingers could curl to the- er, wet feeling between her legs. Actually, with Alucard pressed all up against her, it seemed he was still rather excited himself.

Sypha let her lips curl up in a sly smile and pulled Alucard down by the shoulders, bringing one of her legs up to slot between Alucard’s. He hissed as her thigh rubbed against the erection in his pants.

“Feeling about the same as you, it seems.” She leaned up to whisper into his ear. “I was thinking of you, you know. Could you smell it on me?”

Alucard shivered. “Ahh… Sypha…”

“Yes?”

“You, you had the prettiest red in your fur.” He followed up his words with a growl and nip to her jaw.

Sypha gasped and rubbed herself against Alucard best she could; A solid wall of muscle met her, and tingles broke out across her skin. If only her clothing wasn’t in the way. “You still want to-?”

“Yes, yes!” Alucard breathed.

“Clothes off,” Sypha grunted, already trying to peel off what she could reach.

She was part way through her own clothes when she looked over, getting an eyeful of Alucard, boots off, pulling his pants down.The way Alucard rushed to tear off his own clothes made Sypha giggle, even as her toes curled. She loved how built he was, the way his muscle rippled under his skin, and the raised skin of his scar, creating a different texture to the surrounding skin.

She could also admit to herself that seeing him so visibly excited for her was thrilling. With her own robes on the ground, shoved quickly underneath her, she reached an arm, beckoning.

Alucard fell into her arms, kissing at her collarbones and neck, while Sypha grabbed his hair again, tugging it. She leaned her head back to allow Alucard access to her neck, breath hitching as he scraped his teeth across her skin, using small kisses and licks to soothe her.

“I need-” Sypha felt the words try to crawl up her throat, so she pulled Alucard’s face up with the grip she had on his hair, Kissing him passionately for confidence.

Alucard groaned into her mouth. When Sypha pulled back, he was deeply flushed, eyes darkened with lust. So Sypha swallowed and spoke again.

“I need you to be rough with me. I want you hard, and I want it fast and messy.”

Heat suffused her entire body at her bold words; She was certain she must match a red rose in color. But Alucard, to her delight, growled as he grasped her, pupils dilated.

“Yes, anything you wish.”

Sypha pulled him into another kiss, moaning at the way Alucard palmed one of her breasts. She reached down herself, trailing a finger along his dick. She laughed at the way he almost yelped.

“So sensitive. You sound the same as a wolf.”

Alucard groaned. “You are so strange.”

“You love me.”

“I do,” he said, soft sincerity in his voice. “But I also know a good way to keep you occupied.”

“Oh?” Sypha spread her legs as Alucard moved down between them, sighing as he licked at her labia.

Alucard hummed as he ran his tongue across her lips. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Very,” she said. “Do I taste just as good?”

“Yes,” Alucard growled, “Like you're eager for me to be inside.”

He plunged his tongue in, Sypha giving a pleased, “Hahh!” as she easily spread open around him. Alucard ate her out like a starving animal finding sustenance after weeks--he dug in, and lapped, and sometimes allowed the barest press of the smooth end of his teeth on the outside, and Sypha writhed beneath his enthusiastic ministrations.

She had nothing to hold on to but his head, so she did. Panting, she said, “It will take more than this to keep me quiet though.” She cried out as he hummed directly onto her clit. “Did you think of this earlier? Did you want to taste me as a wolf, on your tongue? Just stick your tongue right into me and eat me up?”

Alucard added a finger into her, pressing not-too-gently as he opened her further.

“D-did-? Hnghh, oh Alucard right there, a little more! Hahh, did you want to mount me? Huh? Ooh! Just take me as yours-”

Sypha had to cut off as Alucard worked in two and then three fingers, curling them around and he sucked her clit. She came with a shout, the world bright behind her eyelids, and Alucard drank her up. As she came down, body warm and fizzy all over, Alucard removed his hands and knelt over her.

“Sypha?” She managed a groan in response. “Did you still want what you asked for earlier?”

Her eyes shot open, though she had to blink a few times to clear her vision. Ah, although maybe he was just that bright, shining in the light of the Hold.

“Yes,” she said, voice still deep from her orgasm. “Yes, help me turn over.”

Alucard did as she said until she was positioned on her hands and knees.

“You’re going to be so sore,” he commented.

“Then you’ll just have to rub that special lotion on me,” she said, shaking her ass at him.

“Oh, oh yes. And I think you may have to go straight to bed. Trevor won’t want you overworking yourself.”

Sypha laughed. “I suppose not. Though it will take more than him to keep me from working.” She yelped as Alucard slapped her asscheek.

“I see that. In that case…” He crawled over her then, his breaths on her neck, and his weight just barely pressing her down. “I suppose I shall have to do my best to wear you out before you get to our bed.”

A pressure against her lower lips signaled his start, and he slowly pushed the head of his dick into her. Sypha took calm breaths and allowed herself to relax into it. As he popped inside, she gave a content sigh.

“Then? Do your worst,” she goaded.

“My best,” he corrected. “As always, for the two of you.”

His hips snapped forward, sinking him right into her as she shouted, her lover’s name breaking from her throat. He did exactly as she asked, and exactly as he promised. He was fast, thrusting back and forth with a speed that built up to something inhuman, a precision and strength behind it that only someone supernatural could maintain. Her nerves were alight with feeling as she clenched around him, but nothing she did could change his pace. It was brutal, and rough, and just what she needed.

“Alucard, I- I-!”

“Do it.” His words were panted, but so controlled. “Come for me Sypha.”

So she did. And even as she came, his pace did not diminish, even as she rode out the shocks of her prolonged orgasm. He thrust, again and again into her, overstimulating her until she was begging him.

“Please, Alucard, please!” She cried and moaned, little tears pricking at her eyes.

“Please? I believe I promised to wear you out. Yet here you are, still, speaking.”

Sypha felt her heart flutter as he almost seemed to speed up even more, reaching deeper than before with his thrusts, and hitting all of her most sensitive areas. Her overwrought nerves sparked, and her mind blanked, something powerful but too short to be an orgasm hitting her with the force of a brick.

Her limbs were shaking, and her head drooped. She groaned as Alucard didn’t slow still.

“Tired now?” he asked in a teasing tone.

“A-... Alu-”

“Oh, not quite. But we’ll get there.” He moved his lips over her neck, kissed her, and bit down.

Sypha screamed in pleasure, the slight pain eclipsed by the image of this beast of a man taking complete control of her, holding her in place while he finished.

She collapsed, but Alucard kept her up with one strong arm, his hips finally stilling with his dick deep inside of her while he released. A loud moan, more like a whine, broke from Alucard then. Sypha could imagine his face then from his other times, eyes closed and cheeks flushed prettily, hair a complete mess of gold. A few moments later, when he’d stopped twitching, he carefully pulled his mouth up, licking and kissing at the mark he no doubt left.

Sypha hummed, a warmth buzzing in her veins.

“Sypha? Darling?” Alucard pulled out as carefully as he could, Sypha too tired to even gasp. “How are you feeling?”

She sighed and tried to smile.

“Good enough, I suppose. Did I really tire you out so much?” Alucard’s voice was light, but rough from his cries. Sypha opened her eyes just enough to give him a wry grin. Alucard chuckled and--after placing the most comfortable parts of their clothing back on and placing the rest on her lap--he bundled her into his arms and stood.

“Off to the castle, then. I was not joking about the lotion or bed. Trevor will also want to coo over you, I’m sure.”

Sypha just snuggled into his chest, with a contentedness in her heart, and a haze of sleep over her mind. Maybe she should try out more magic like that in the future; With her two boys there, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a quote from Percy Shelley. ;3
> 
> Uh, so yeah! Wow, this got kinkier than I expected. Haha. But I finally got around to some solid Sypha/Alucard smut! Wow, exciting! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ They deserve some time to shine. And they love each other so much! Aaaaahhh that trust! And of course, now they are off to the third member of their trio, who will absolutely be down for cuddles.
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed it. It was something a little different for me, and I had fun with it, haha.  
> Tomorrow, uh, probably a lot of flirting. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
